


A Day Off

by candaceisnotvanilla91



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Anal, Armpit Kink, Ass to Mouth, Blowjobs, Cuckolding, DamiRae - Freeform, F/M, Gay Sex, Hardcore, M/M, Oral Sex, Relaxing, Rimming, Smut, Threesome, degrading, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candaceisnotvanilla91/pseuds/candaceisnotvanilla91
Summary: I'm only about halfway finished with this. But wanted to post anyway. Rest will come tomorrow. I think
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only about halfway finished with this. But wanted to post anyway. Rest will come tomorrow. I think

Damian and Raven walked around the Titans tower with their arms around each other trying to figure out what to do on a rare day off. They tried having breakfast but ended up having sex on the table on the table when Damian became erect at Raven’s braless, perky tits visible through her thin shirt. They tried watching a movie, but Starfire was in there reverse cowgirl riding Dick already. The busty orange alien stuck her long tongue out in between her spread index and middle finger in a pussy licking motion to Raven and winked and blew a kiss to Damian. He got erect again and had Raven up against the wall right outside of the movie theater room, unable to wait any longer, pulling her leggings down and little black thong to the side to tap her ass. They then tried to initiate a cute couples workout together, but Donna was in there in tiny booty shorts doing squats and Damian audibly groaned.

“Sorry for getting it in your hair again.” Damian said, pulling his long cock back into his pants. Raven readjusted her tits after pulling her shirt back on and Donna still sat completely naked with her butt flat on the matted floor of the titan’s gym with her big breasts heaving as she sweated profusely and had white cum splattered on her face and splashed in her hair.

“It’s okay baby.” Donna said. She bit her lip watching Damian’s ass. “You bring that back to me soon. Okay?”

“I’m sure he’ll be ready whenever you are.” Raven said. She pulled her tight cotton gray leggings up her shapely pale legs. The thin string of her black thong was pulled high over the low slung waist band of them. Her entire mid drift was shown off. She saw Donna staring and pulled her thong up higher, giving herself a wedgie. Damian spanked her before they left, throwing his arm around her and leaving Donna wiping his cum off her face.

“You know our schedule is really only eat, sleep, fight, and fuck?” Raven asked. Damian was already making out with her cheek again while they walked down the hallway to Raven’s room.

“That’s all anyones schedule should be.” Damian said, sliding his tongue slowly up the side of her face. Raven softly moaned as he stuck his tongue into her ear, barely paying attention where they were walking to. He was very eager to get her to her bed. But before making it there, they heard loud male moaning through an open door. Damian and Raven both curiously looked into what they knew was Terra’s room. Her boyfriend Garfield, the last one to normally get any sex, was laid out across her bed on his stomach butt naked with his hands out in front of him bound with something lacey. His green butt was arced up in the air and he appeared to be sweating. The word ‘SLUT’ was written in black marker across his petite spread ass cheeks. Damian bit his lip.

“Fucking loser!” Terra spat. She was fully clothed standing by the bed with her arms folded crossly and sneering down at her boyfriend’s pathetic position like she was disgusted by him. Jaime Reyes and Conner stood behind her, both also butt naked, sweaty, and panting. Both of their cocks were hard and already wet. Terra raised a leg and planted her foot on Beast Boy’s face.

“I bet you’re regretting now aren’t you, huh you miserable little slut!” She spat.

“What’s going on here?” Damian asked them. Conner and Jaime stroked themselves while looking Raven up and down. Terra looked down at Damian’s crotch, but didn’t take her dirty foot from the side of Garfield’s face.

“My little bitch here dared to step out of his place.” Terra explained. “So I’ve let some _real_ men fuck and use him for whatever they want.”

“What did he do?” Raven asked curiously. She was staring at Beast Boy’s spread ass that currently told them all he was a slut. She had pegged that tight green anus many times.

Terra slid her foot off his face and sneered down at Garfield again. “Go ahead. Tell them.”

Garfield sniffed. “I- I kissed my girlfriend.” He said weakly.

Terra snarled fiercely. “That’s right! You _kissed me_ on the mouth _without_ permission!” She looked to Damian and her eyes went sultry. “Do _you_ want a turn baby? Come on… I haven’t seen that fine cock pumping in and out of something since our last day off.”

Damian thought about it. “Maybe next time. I have other pumping to do.” He said, pulling Raven even closer. She was rubbing his abs while watching Conner and Jaime stroke their massive lengths.

“Ugh. Fine. My stupid slut is underserving anyways.” Terra sighed then looked behind her at the two fine heroes up and hard and ready for action. “Whose turn is it, daddies?”

“Mine!” Conner said quick. He rushed forward and grabbed Garfield by the ankles and flipped him over in one fluid motion so that he was on his back with his bottom nearly hanging off the edge of the bed.

“Hi cutie.” Conner said. He still had Garfield by the ankles and used his grip to pull the green petite boy closer until Beast Boy’s legs were up and resting on Superboy’s shoulders.

“I want you to look at me while I do it this time.” Conner said. He licked three of his long fingers and reached down under to rub them on Beast Boy’s asshole, lubing him.

“Now your pussy’s wet for me to.” Conner said. He postitoned Garfield a little better and Raven grabbed Damian’s butt while Conner shoved his massive cock against Beast Boy’s small asshole and pushed it in, sneering down at him while he humped away. Garfield moaned loudly while loud smacks filled the room. His own little green balls were jumping around from the jolting caused by Conner ramming his ass as hard as he wanted. Terra yelled at her boyfriend that he deserved it. Conner called him the tower’s easiest slut and spat on him. Then to prove his point of putting Garfield in his place, Conner grabbed Terra and pulled her in, kissing her full on the mouth. She eagerly responded despite Garfield’s whimpers, moaning into Conner’s mouth and sliding their tongues into each other mouths enthusiastically practically mashing their faces together.

Raven grabbed Damian’s groin and kissed his cheek, looking at him in desperation.

“We need to go.” She said. “My room. Now.”

Terra bit her lip and rubbed herself between her legs watching the couple kiss on the way out the door. Damian’s hands were rotating around Raven’s fine ass while they could still hear Garfield calling Conner daddy at the top of his lungs. They entered her room pulling each other to the bed. Raven’s room had many eerie things and was mainly dark. Even the bed was black. Only Damian was comfortable in here other than Raven herself.

Raven had her leggings pulled down just enough to reveal her pale ass barely hiding a skimpy black thong going between her round ass cheeks as Damian bent her over his knee. He massaged her booty tenderly before bringing his hand up high and swinging it down hard, making her yelp loudly.

“Count it out baby.” Damian said. He brought his hand down again causing a red mark to appear on Raven’s ass again. “I want them to hear how many times you get spanked.”

Raven sniffled. “T-two… _ah,_ three!... four! Oh baby, slap my ass harder! FIVE!”

It carried on until they got to twenty and Raven’s ass was red all over. Damian pushed her off of him onto the floor and stood up.

“Stay down there.” He told her, undoing his pants. “I have work for you.” Raven just managed to get to her knees before him as his pants dropped to knee level and his cock sprang out. Raven found herself staring at its nice length right in front of her face for the fourth time that day. She kissed the head, licking it and lowering herself. Damian bucked his hips forward slowly and soon his massive length was laying across Raven’s entire face. She had her lips on his balls, kissing them tenderly as his cock laid across her face. It’s smell enveloped her nostrils and she loved it. She was doing everything timidly hoping to drive Damian wild. It worked. Damian grabbed a handful of hair at the top of her head almost painfully and rubbed his balls all over her face. She loved when they had filthy hot, nasty sex.

Damian sat on her face and Raven easily injected her tongue up his ass while he smothered her. It was almost as opened up as hers was from how often she and the other girls fingered and pegged him. Donna had shoved two fingers in him knuckles deep earlier. Damian’s cock twitched and he was very nearly on the edge of cumming early. He tried to get up, but Raven grabbed him by the waist and used her superior strength to keep him seated squarely on her face, working her tongue up his butthole even harder. She loved the girlish little moan he made and slapped his ass.

“Raven!” He pouted, trying to stop his early nutting. Raven shook her face in his butt hoping to send pleasurable vibrations up his bottom. When it became clear he was holding his white load back, she retracted her tongue from his shitbox and kissed his ass a few times. Damian fell back on the black bed and Raven kissed his thighs, watching his cock twitch. After he pulled his shirt off, she kissed up his chiseled washboard abs up his chest to his chin until their lips were together. Damian unclenched his jaw so her tongue could enter his mouth. He didn’t mind the taste at all. He even sucked on her tongue because he knew it was pleasurable for her. It was the same thing as when the ass to mouth he liked when he fucked her ass balls deep then shoved it down her throat.

Which is essentially what happens next. Raven peeled her thong down and off, shoving it in her mouth and winking for Damian. She climbed onto his lap reverse cowgirl and let it slide into her butt.


End file.
